Currently most high speed communications travel by copper wire. This is especially true in what is referred to as “the last mile.” “The last mile” refers to the infrastructure at the neighborhood level. While most often discussed in the residential setting, businesses that receive high speed data lines and then distribute data lines within their company also contain last-mile architecture and the problems that go therewith.
While the majority of the “backbones” of high speed data communication have been upgraded to fiber optics, the last mile most often contains copper wire data lines. The last mile has traditionally used copper-based telephone wire or coaxial cable, but wireless technologies have begun to offer alternative options in some locations. In many communities, last-mile technology represents a major remaining challenge to high-bandwidth applications such as on-demand television, fast Internet access, and Web pages full of multimedia effects.
Accordingly, a device and method are provided for providing a receptacle and mating plug allowing a combination of power and fiber optic lines.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a combination fiber optic and electrical connector is provided. The combination includes a plug and a receptacle. The plug includes a pair of electrically conductive blades connected to a first pair of electrical conductors; and a first fiber optic conductor housed within one of the conductive blades. The receptacle includes a pair of engageable contacts for engaging the blades of the plug and a second fiber optic member such that seating the plug within the receptacle causes the blades to engage the contacts and causes the first fiber optic conductor to be positioned to allow communication with the second fiber optic member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a power receptacle is provided. The power receptacle includes a first power socket. The first power socket includes a pair of engageable contacts for engaging live and common blades of a plug, a first optical member providing a first optical pathway, and a second optical member providing a second optical pathway distinct from the first optical pathway.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a power receptacle is provided. The power receptacle includes a first power socket. The first power socket includes first and second voids for respectively engaging live and common blades of a plug, wherein at least one of the voids includes a first optical member providing a first optical pathway.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a power receptacle is provided. The power receptacle includes first and second voids for respectively engaging live and common blades of a plug, a first optical member providing a first optical pathway; and a motherboard.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a power plug is provided. The power plug includes a live blade; a common blade; a first optical member providing a first optical pathway; and a second optical member providing a second optical pathway distinct from the first optical pathway.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a power plug is provided. The power plug includes a live blade; and a common blade, wherein at least one of the blades includes a first optical member providing a first optical pathway.
A power receptacle is provided including a first power socket. The first power socket includes at least one void containing an engageable contact for engaging a contact of a plug and a light-blocking shutter positioned proximate the void. The shutter has a first position assumed when a contact of a plug is not engaging the engageable contact of the socket and has a second position assumed when the contact of the plug is engaging the engageable contact of the socket. The light-blocking shutter prevents ambient light from entering the void when the shutter is in first position and when in the second position.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.